


Already Over

by mayghaen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Death, Draco is a good guy, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied eventual rape, Not A Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Torture, dramione - Freeform, unhappily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: It was over before it began. Before they could have something more than clandestine meetings in the thick of war. Before they could be something real. And now... Now they would never get the chance.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Already Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeysweetcutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysweetcutie/gifts).



> This does not have a happy ending, so this is your last chance to turn back now.

**Already Over**

Everything had turned to shit.

Ron had left. She and Harry weren't speaking. And she hadn't seen _him_ in months.

But Ron had come back. Not only had he apologized and been doing everything he could to get back in her and Harry's good graces, but he'd returned with a destroyed Horcrux dangling from his fingers. It was a start, but there was still a long road ahead of them in terms of their friendship.

She felt better, having that thing out of their lives. No longer did she have to keep it housed around her neck while it tried to drag her under by bringing her fears to life. Ron's presence helped too. Not only was it nice to have him around again, but Harry was less withdrawn as well.

It was the missing presence of _him_ that still haunted her.

She knew that until she saw him again, the worry would continue to claw and her gut.

So it came as a great relief, one that had her gasping out loud in front of Harry and Ron, and brought tears to her eyes. The coin in her pocket burned, indicating that she would be seeing him later that night. Harry and Ron looked at her funny for the rest of the day as she bound around with more energy than usual in effort to speed time up.

Later that night, when it was her turn to sit outside and watch over the wards, she slipped something in their tea. It wasn't enough to put them in a deep sleep so if there were danger, they could awaken easily enough and get out before they got hurt. It was just assurance that they fell asleep fast. And even then, it felt like it took forever as she listened to them talk in hushed tones they thought she couldn't hear. And then when their voices no longer reached her ears, she got to her feet and bounded away.

She could sense his presence before she saw him. It made her breath catch and her heart skip a beat. The hairs all over her body stood at attention and an all too familiar ache between her thighs began to burn. She crashed into him before her mind had even registered that he was standing before her. Her arms wound around his neck, her hands sliding into his platinum hair to pull his lips down to hers. He held her back, equally as tight. His hands gripped her hips so hard she was sure she was already bruising.

The force of their collision and the way they clawed at each other, eager for a complete physical reunion sent them careening to the ground. They grunted at the impact, but he turned at the last second so he took the brunt of the fall. She was quick to straddle him and then lean over so she could reclaim his lips. "Draco…"

"I'm here," he whispered into her mouth, nipping at her lips in the process. "I don't have-"

"A lot of time," she finished, leaning back so she could undo the fly of his trousers. "You never do."

He groaned when she freed him, her hand wrapping around his cock. He thrust against her palm, already hard and weeping in anticipation. With a growl, he surged forward, putting her on her back so he could tug her bottoms down. Hermione couldn't recall a single time where they had ever been fully undressed. Even back at Hogwarts when they'd been living under the same roof, their meetings were always short. She knew they would have time to slow down later, but only _after_ Harry won this war.

"Fuck I missed this," he hissed as his fingers slid into her wet heat, making her cry out.

"Draco…" His name was the only word she was capable of saying and she repeated it like a mantra as he plunged in and out of her at a frantic pace.

But it wasn't just the stars she saw bursting behind her eyelids a moment later. It was spells crashing through the air, hitting Draco square in the back and making him collapse on top of her with a grunt. She screamed for Harry and Ron to stop; pleading with them to hear her out, but it wasn't her friends standing over her. It was Greyback and his band of Snatchers.

"Well, well, well," one of them said, pulling Draco up by his collar. His eyes raked down his form and Hermione trembled at the sight of his eyes rolling back into his head. "I wonder what Daddy Dearest will have to say when we tell him how we found you." The Snatcher clucked his tongue. "Cock out and hand caught shoved up the cunt of a Mudblood." He brought Draco's hand to his mouth, his tongue darting out to run up the lengths of Draco's fingers; the same ones that had been inside of her moments ago. "Forbidden fruit always did taste the sweetest."

"Enough," Greyback growled, yanking Draco away from the Snatcher. "She's not just any Mudblood. It's Potter's Mudblood." He looked at Draco, brow arched, teeth gleaming in the sliver of moonlight as he sneered. "Your old man is going to be the least of your concern."

The Snatcher stared down at Hermione as he sank into a crouch. He wet his lips as his gaze traveled to her lower half. She was still exposed and too afraid to move. All she could do was clamp her thighs together and hope it was enough. He reached for her and she cried out, but instead of doing what she thought, he grabbed her under her arm and hauled her to her feet. "Is it true, love?" he asked, his breath hot on her ear, making her flinch. "Is Potter around here somewhere?"

Her lips parted to lie; to say that they were mistaken or that they had gotten separated and she didn't know where they were, but nothing came out. And not that her lie would have mattered for long before more spells rang out through the trees. The snatcher pushed her to the ground to avoid getting hit. She used the break to pull her pants back up and tried to scramble for Draco who was still fighting to remain conscious.

But just as quickly as the first attack this one was over too. And soon it wasn't just her and Draco at the mercy of the Snatchers, it was Harry and Ron as well. The same one came back to her, lifted her up by her hair and spun her to face her friends. "Do they know? Or was fucking the Malfoy brat supposed to be a secret?"

Harry and Ron struggled against their restraints, their voices carrying through the air and wrapping around her. But she barely heard them as the Snatcher wrapped an arm around her waist and a moment later, they were gone.

* * *

Pain.

Blood.

Screams that didn't just belong to her.

Those were the things that Hermione became aware of as she faded in and out of consciousness.

She barely registered the hand that fisted in her matted curls or the way it yanked her head back. She just choked and spluttered as something thick and slimy was dumped down her throat. Her eyes popped open and her body shook, suddenly teeming with adrenaline and more awake than she had been in days. She wiped at her lip, catching what little bits of the potion that she hadn't swallowed.

Hermione blinked cautiously as she tried to pinpoint where they were. The room was mostly dark despite the large crystal chandelier that loomed overhead. It was mostly from the opulent black interior of the room. Wherever they were, it definitely wasn't the forest. The room was large enough that when someone spoke, their voices echoed. She turned her head, trying to get a better sense of where she was, but it was nowhere she had been before.

A gasp left her lips as her eyes fell upon Draco. He was laying beside her on the dark flooring. Blood and bruises married his fair skin. He looked as broken as she felt and when the silver of his gaze met hers, she felt her stomach roll. His lips parted, but whatever he meant to say to her was replaced by a scream. His body bowed off the floor and he began to thrash as the curse twisted him inside and out.

"S-stop!"

Hermione's voice was scratchy as she cried out. Whoever it was on the other side of the wand simply cackled.

The groan Draco gave as he collapsed back to the ground was a sickening combination of pain and relief. Hermione's heart broke as she saw tears stream from the corners of his eyes. Her fingers twitched as her desire to reach for him grew, but her body refused to cooperate. Whether it was magic pinning her down or she was too weak to respond, she didn't know for sure.

"How could you let this happen, Cissy?"

It was the voice that belonged to the cackle.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione could see her now. Her tattered black robes and wild hair that hadn't been brushed in ages. She could make out the two other people near Bellatrix. Both had the same blonde hair as Draco, though one was only streaked.

"The boy-"

"I didn't ask you!" Bellatrix shrieked, effectively silencing Lucius. "I told Father that the Malfoys were weak! I told him that if he gave Cissy to you that whatever spawn you put inside her belly would bring nothing but shame to the Black family name!"

She turned towards Hermione and Draco then. Her eyes were wide and crazed as she pointed her wand between the two of them. Hermione flinched, expecting to be hit with a curse.

"I was right!" she bellowed, whirling back towards the elder Malfoys. "He's been sullying himself with Mudblood filth!" There was a crack of skin against skin, but Hermione's eyes were too sluggish to follow the motion. She only saw Lucius' head snap to the side and a streak of red blooming on his cheek. "Right under your nose!"

"We didn't know!"

Bellatrix's head turned slightly to look at her sister. "He is your son, Cissy. You should have done better at keeping track of him." She gestured behind her at the floor again. "You're lucky there isn't an abomination growing in her womb. That's the last thing either of our family needs. It will be hard enough as it is to get the Dark Lord's forgiveness."

She turned then, her eyes raking over Hermione. She whimpered as the witch moved forward until she was standing over her. She dipped down into a squat, right over her abdomen, and dragged the tip of her wand across Hermione's face.

"Get off her."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed as she looked over at Draco. She removed herself from Hermione and dropped to a crouch beside him. She sank her talons into his hair and lifted him by the roots so he was looking at Hermione; his back bent at a strange angle. "The Dark Lord will be here soon," she stated, clucking her tongue. "Would you like one last go with your toy, dear nephew?"

"Bella-"

"Quiet!" she snapped, flinging a spell at her sister, rendering her silent. She turned back to Draco, jabbing her wand beneath his chin. "Or should I let them have a go at her?" she asked, forcing his head to the side where Greyback and the Snatchers were watching.

Hermione swallowed hard, forcing herself to look too. Ron and Harry weren't in the room and the only reason she didn't feel in her gut that they were dead was that Voldemort wasn't there. None of them would be alive if they had killed Harry before he arrived. But the thought of Greyback or the others touching her; especially with the look of hunger in their eyes made her tremble all the same.

"No," Draco bit out.

Bellatrix smiled and got to her feet. Draco dropped like a stone to the ground as she relinquished her hold. "Let me rephrase, Draco," she said, her tongue running over jagged teeth. "I will be handing her over to the others for them to do as they please with her." She tipped her head to the side. "You will be showing us how you lie with filth like her. It's just up to you if you prefer before or after." Her gaze flickered towards the others for a moment before landing on Hermione again. "I can't imagine what's left would be a pretty sight."

"No," Draco groaned again.

Hermione saw Bellatrix's tongue flick out over her teeth as her dark eyes flashed with malicious glee. "Have it your way," she said.

Hermione's stomach churned as the witch made a crude gesture to the others. Hermione tried her best to move, but pain coursed through her at every turn, making escape impossible. A scream tore past her lips as the same Snatcher that had tasted her from Draco's fingers came forward. He grinned as he leered down at her and grabbed her by the hair. She fought as much as she could, but even with adrenaline in her system, it did nothing. By the time he had torn her shirt from her, there was barely any fight left.

"S-stop!"

Draco's voice was weak, but Hermione heard him as though he were right next to her. She nearly choked on a sob as the Snatcher's fingers curled around the waistband of her jeans and began to tug them down her legs as well as her knickers. She tried to kick, but her legs refused to respond. Instead, she simply laid there watching everything unfold through teary eyes.

"I said stop!" Draco roared, coming out of nowhere to shove the Snatcher off of her.

He collapsed at her side, having used all the strength he had left in him in that single move. The Snatcher grabbed Draco by the back of the collar and lifted him. A burst of dark yellow light flew over them, making Hermione duck from where she was already curled in on herself to keep from exposing herself even further. The Snatcher fell back, dropping Draco with a thud beside her again.

"Last chance, Draco," Bellatrix said.

"Draco…" his name slipped past her lips like a plea. Regardless of what happened, she wanted him as close as possible.

The crazed witch sneered as she peered down her nose at Hermione. "Even the Mudblood has more common sense than you."

Draco lifted his head to Hermione and caught her gaze. He shook his head as if to decline and she returned his gaze with more pleading in her own. Finally, he swallowed hard and pushed himself to his knees. With a tremble from her head to her toes, she stretched out on her back as Draco crawled over top of her. The moment he got into place, his clothes disappeared. From the corner of her eye she could see Bellatrix smirking at them as she finished flourishing her wand.

"I can't do this," he whispered; his voice shaking just as much as the rest of him. "I don't _want_ to do this."

"Draco…"

He dropped his forehead down to hers and it took a moment for her to realize that the tears running back to her hair didn't just belong to her. "I'm sorry. This is all my-"

His words were cut off as a curse hit him from the side, making him yelp in pain instead. "Do _not_ apologize to those beneath you!" Bellatrix raged. "Ever!"

Both of them were trembling from the sting of the curses setting their nerves on fire as well as the tensions of the situation. Draco lifted his head and bore his eyes down into hers as if to say, _Concentrate on me_. She did her best to block everything out; everything else except for him. It worked for the most part as she planted her feet on the ground to cradle him better between her thighs. He settled into place and reached between them to stroke himself until he was hard enough to slip inside of her.

She cried out around the bottom lip clamped between her teeth as he entered her. She wasn't exactly wet for him at that moment, but neither were in the headspace to get her there. He went as slow as he could, allowing her body to adjust along the way. He groaned above her and he grimaced as he apologized profusely with his eyes. She nodded her head, hoping that he understood it was okay. That despite the situation they had found themselves in, she forgave him.

Her body's natural responses kicked in to give her some reprieve. The more he moved within her, the less painful it became. She kept her eyes opened and glued to his. In her mind, it was just the two of them alone in the woods. He was kissing her and making love to her of his own volition instead of in Draco's drawing room, surrounded by others leering at them. She blocked out the sounds and sights of everyone watching; spurring them on with crude words.

Hermione was surprised when her body began to bow beneath him; a coil winding low in her belly as her release drew nearer. She cried out as she crested; the action pulling Draco into his own release as well. Pain accompanied the pleasure as curses hit them from every side, making them both cry out.

Somewhere among the voices was one she didn't recognize, but one that turned the salive to ash in her mouth. She heard the killing curse being shouted a moment before a burst of green light flashed before her eyelids. No sooner had the light dimmed, did she open her eyes. Draco's grey gaze was staring back at her and another cry of surprise left her lips as she saw the light dim.

He collapsed on top of her; lifeless. She had to push him off of her and to the side, scrambling to cover herself as the shock began to drive her into hysterics. Time seemed to simultaneously stand still as it blurred by in the blink of an eye. It took a moment for her to realize that not only was Voldemort there, but Harry and Ron were too. There were voices; panicked and shouting back and forth, but Hermione couldn't distinguish one word from the next.

In the midst of the chaos, she heard a loud snap and looked down to find her clothes back on her body. She looked up in time to see Harry and Ron firing wands at Bellatrix and the others. Hermione forced herself to her feet; desperate to get away. She ducked as she hurried on unsteady legs, but she never reached them.

She saw the panic in their eyes and heard them shouting her name in pure panic long before she felt the pain in her back. Before she dropped to her knees and her vision blurred. Her body refused to move and cold spread from one end to the other as breathing became harder than she ever thought possible. She tried to reach out, but her body fell to the floor. She barely recognized the dark stain on the floor was blood; _her_ blood.

She tried to tell Harry and the others to go. To get themselves to safety. That she would figure something out. Whether they heard her or not, she wasn't sure. She only saw Dobby struggle to grab hold of everyone and keep them from going too far. Tears of relief cascaded down her cheek and over her nose as Dobby snapped his fingers and they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

In the span of one breath to the next, as everything turned black, Hermione knew.

It was already over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far; I love you!
> 
> This was for my amazing Alpha honeysweetcutie, because she refuses to write me UHEA so I had to write it myself lol. It was something I started forever ago and wanted to finally cross off my list.
> 
> If you want sneak peeks as to what's coming, head on over to my FB group: madrose_writing and join the fun!


End file.
